One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Setelah makan siang bersama di One on One Resutoran, Kuroko berniat untuk langsung pulang. Akashi ingin membicarakan suatu hal, mereka pun jalan beriringan sampai Stasiun Shinjuku. / Don't like, don't read! / Cover NOT Mine!
1. Chapter 1: One on One Resutoran kara

_[From : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Makan Siang_

 _Tecchan! Besok makan siang bareng, yuk! :3 Aku menemukan restoran unik di daerah Shibuya, temani aku wisata kuliner ke sana, yaaa! \\(*~*)/ Onegaaaai!]_

Sekali lagi, aku menghela napas berat saat melihat pesan dari Takao-kun. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, mungkin ini sudah ke sekian puluh kalinya ia memintaku menemaninya berwisata kuliner. Padahal laki-laki yang kini mengambil kuliah jurusan Sastra Inggris itu bisa saja meminta Midorima-kun yang menemaninya. Meski ia memiliki julukan Raja Tsundere di antara anggota grup Basuke All Star 2009, tapi kalau Takao-kun yang meminta, pasti dituruti (seringnya sih begitu).

 _[To : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Re: Makan Siang_

 _Kali ini Takao-kun mau makan dimana?]_

Aku menyesap secangkir kopi mocacinno setelah membalas pesannya.

Cangkir itu kutaruh lagi ke tempat semula, di samping kanan laptop yang sedang kugunakan untuk menyicil proyek novel pertama buatanku. Kedua tanganku bergerak dengan luwes di atas _keyboard_ laptop. Jalan cerita yang sempat kupikirkan tadi pagi mulai kutuang menjadi sebuah jalan cerita yang utuh dan nyaman saat dibaca. Aku ingin membuat novel dengan bahasa yang baku tapi santai.

Ponselku bergetar lagi.

 _[From : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Re: Makan Siang_

 _Oke~ Aku tunggu di restorannya langsung, ya! ;) Jam 12.30, namanya One on One Resutoran. Lokasinya tepat di samping Kinokuniya Shoten, Shinjuku! :3 Ditunggu, ya~_

 _Note: Dilarang masuk restoran berdua, makanya diusahakan datangnya jangan bersamaan, ya.]_

Shinjuku?

Aku memeriksa agendaku yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Sekalian beli novel baru, deh," gumamku.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** Two-shoot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya mau buat fanfic fluffy singkat, tapi jadi kepanjangan dan malah two-shoot. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Sesuai janji, aku sudah sampai di depan One on One Resutoran lima menit lebih awal dari perjanjian. Biasanya Takao-kun telat beberapa menit, kadang _on time_ juga, sih. Tetap saja 'biasanya' telat. Aku menatap papan nama restoran dengan mendongakkan kepala ke atas pintu masuk.

Perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak.

Apalagi Takao-kun berpesan untuk datang sendiri saja. Memangnya kenapa?

 _[To : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Sampai_

 _Aku sudah di depan restoran. Takao-kun dimana?]_

Kakiku melangkah menjauhi pintu masuk, takut menghalangi pelanggan lain yang ingin masuk. Tak lama, pesan balasan masuk ke ponselku. Segera kubuka pesan tersebut.

 _[From : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Re: Sampai_

 _Langsung masuk saja! Kalau ditanya oleh pelayannya, kau cukup bilang, "Saya datang sendiri". Oke? :"D]_

Mataku menyipit.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Firasatku mengatakan kalau Takao-kun sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku mulai mengerti sediki demi sedikit sifatnya yang satu ini karena sudah satu tahun aku dekat dengannya. Sebagai teman lho, ya. Terlebih kami sama-sama masuk jurusan literatur dan satu kampus. Berulang kali aku dikerjai olehnya, tapi anehnya kenapa aku tidak pernah kapok, ya?

 _[To : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Re: Sampai_

 _Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya?]_

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku masih setia menunggu pesan balasan dari Takao-kun.

 _Kruyuuuk._

Sial. Perutku mulai kelaparan.

Sekali lagi aku menatap papan nama restoran. Seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalam dan melewatiku begitu saja. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam juga, tapi kalau masuk bersamaan dengan pelanggan barusan...

Mungkin pelayannya tidak akan menyadari kedatanganku.

Pintu restoran tertutup setelahnya.

Aku menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan lewat mulut. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup, mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali datang ke restoran ini. Kaki melangkah mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya. "Permisi," salamku.

Pelayan perempuan biasa menyambutku. "Datang sendiri, Nona?"

Nona?

"Aa, mm, _otoko no ko dakedo_ [1]...," balasku dengan nada datar.

Pelayan itu menutup mulut sebentar sebelum membungkukkan badan. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan. Apa Tuan datang sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Kalau ditanya oleh pelayannya, kau cukup bilang, "Saya datang sendiri". Oke?_

"Ya. Saya datang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, mohon ikuti saya."

Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku mencengkeram tali tas selempang yang kugendong di bahu kanan. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai ke meja di pojok ruangan. Ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi kosong. Aku menatap heran sang pelayan, bermaksud untuk minta penjelasan. Tapi ia hanya senyum.

"Tuan, mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Ia memberikan menu padaku.

Berusaha tidak mengacuhkan keganjilan yang ada, aku pun memesan satu porsi bukkake udon dan teh sakura. Pelayan itu pun pergi. Mataku memandang sekitar. Agak sepi, hanya ada empat pelanggan kalau tidak salah.

Sekali lagi aku menatap heran apa yang ada di hadapanku. Depan, kanan, dan kiri mejaku disekat. Secara tidak langsung, pelanggan tidak diperbolehkan saling menatap dan melihat. Berbincang pun sepertinya sulit karena mejanya khusus dibuat untuk satu orang. Di sisi kiriku ada semacam tablet yang kemungkinan sengaja dinyalakan. Apa untuk memanggil pelayan, ya?

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Dengan telaten, pelayan yang lain dari sebelumnya datang dengan membawa satu nampan berisi pesananku. Ia menata serapih mungkin pesananku di atas meja, walau terlihat agak kesulitan. Gara-gara penyekat, pergerakannya jadi terbatas.

Sebenarnya ini restoran apa, ya?

Ingin bertanya tapi ragu.

"Silahkan dinikmati," kata si pelayan sambil tersenyum misterius padaku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam memperhatikannya sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan. Kedua tanganku menggeratak ke dalam tas, mencari ponsel flipku untuk menghubungi Takao-kun. Aku merasa tidak nyaman di restoran ini. Dua pelayan tadi memberikanku kesan misterius, seolah menyimpan rahasia.

Tapi menunya aman, kan?

Mataku memandang lurus ke atas meja.

Begitu mendapat ponsel, aku langsung mencari kontak Takao-kun. Menelponnya lebih efektif sekarang karena pesan sebelumnya tidak dibalas. Ugh, sekarang aku semakin yakin, ia sedang mengerjaiku.

 _Tuuuut... Tuuuut..._

 _Tuuuut... Tuuuut..._

 _Tuuuut... Tuu-tut, tut, tut, tut, tut..._

Takao-kun mematikannya!

Diserang rasa panik, aku kembali menelponnya. Tapi malah suara operator yang menjawab. Astaga... Aku benar-benar dikerjai...

 _[To : Takao Kazunari_

 _Subject : Sialan_

 _Takao-kun, kau serius mengerjaiku sekarang!? Awas kalau ketemu besok di kampus!]_

 _Flap!_

Dengan kasar, aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas.

Misuh-misuh tidak jelas memang bukan kebiasaanku saat marah. Aku hanya menatap semangkuk bukkake udon dalam diam. Tapi gigiku terdengar bergemeletuk. Aku menghela napas, mencoba untuk menetralkan emosiku yang tengah bergejolak.

Kedua telapak tanganku bertemu.

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Samar-samar ada pelanggan baru datang. Aku kembali fokus pada pesananku yang sudah terlihat tengah menggodaku untuk dimakan dengan berucap, "Cepat makan aku". Tangan kananku mengambil sumpit sejak tadi ditaruh di antara mangkuk dan gelas.

Tanpa berucap, aku mulai menyantap udon dingin yang kupesan tadi.

Terdengar sebuah percakapan dari arah seberang. Meja di restoran ini dibuat mirip seperti warnet atau warung internet. Namun penyekatnya lebih tebal, sampai aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Aku juga tak peduli soal itu, yang terpenting aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

Walau sudah makan secepat yang kubisa, udonnya masih tetap terlihat banyak. Masih setengahnya. "Ini ukuran _medium_ apa _large_? Tapi di menu tadi tak ada ukurannya. Berarti normal, kan?" gumamku.

Aku kembali menyuap udon ke dalam mulut.

 _Ting!_

Tablet yang ada di sisi kiriku berbunyi.

Setelah menelan udon yang kumakan, aku membaca tulisan di layar tersebut.

 _Mohon diisi kuisioner ini. Apa Anda ingin ditemani?_

Aku tersedak karena kaget. Padahal udonnya sudah kutelan sampai tak bersisa. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Kuisioner? Ingin ditemani?

...

...

...

Tangan kiriku bergerak mendekati layar yang masih betah menampilkan kuisioner itu. Di bawahnya ada gambar tombol 'Yes' atau 'No'. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Penasaran, kalau kutekan tombol 'Yes', memang siapa yang mau menemaniku?

Mungkin ini hanya candaan belaka.

Iya, mungkin saja.

Aku pun menekan tombol tersebut. Layar berubah jadi penuh kembang api, disusul tulisan ' _Omedetou_!'. Tuh 'kan, hanya candaan—

— _flap!_

Mataku berkedip sekali.

Aku merasa sekat di depan mejaku bergerak. Sontak aku menengok ke depan. Benar, sekatnya bergerak ke atas. Mataku mengikuti sekat itu, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi. Tadi aku hanya menekan tombol 'Yes' karena iseng. Lalu sekatnya terangkat.

"Kuroko?"

 _Deg!_ Jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika.

Suara ini... Mestinya milik...

Pelan-pelan kepalaku bergerak turun, sekilas aku melihat rambut berwarna merah marun di depanku. Mulutku bergerak kaku, ingin terbuka tapi malah terkatup lagi. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menyebut nama seseorang yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku sambil memandangku bingung.

"Akashi...-kun?"

"Sepertinya kita sedang dikerjai, ya?"

Akashi Seijuurou, 'teman' yang sebenarnya tak ingin kutemui akhir-akhir ini tengah duduk di hadapanku. Dengan kata lain... ia yang akan menemaniku makan di restoran ini. Tubuhku jadi kaku seketika. Masih belum paham tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia terlihat santai-santai saja, bahkan tersenyum ramah padaku sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan.

Aku berusaha membuka mulut. "A-aku... mau ke toilet... sebentar," izinku.

Tanpa mendengar balasannya, aku langsung pergi mencari kamar mandi yang ternyata ada di dekat tangga. Begitu masuk ke dalam kloset, tanganku merogoh kantung celana. Mm, gawat. Aku lupa kalau ponselku masih kutaruh di dalam tas. Terus untuk apa aku ke kamar mandi!?

Tunggu, tunggu.

Ini di luar skenario.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bahkan di restoran aneh yang direkomendasikan Takao-kun! Tapi kalau kupikirkan lagi, inilah rencana Takao-kun yang sebenarnya. Ia mengajak ke restoran ini lalu kemungkinan Midorima-kun menjebak Akashi-kun untuk datang kemari juga.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka?

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Kenapa mesti sekarang?

Percuma aku menghabiskan waktu di sini, lebih baik aku kembali sebelum Akashi-kun mencurigaiku. Atmosfer terasa canggung saat aku kembali duduk di atas kursi. Tanpa menatapnya, aku mulai lagi acara makan siangku yang sempat tertunda. Sambil sesekali melirik, aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Mm, Akashi-kun kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Midorima minta ditemani berwisata kuliner, tapi sepertinya ini hanya jebakan, ya?" jawabnya.

"Midorima-kun? Wisata kuliner?"

Akashi-kun tersenyum tipis. "Itu hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini."

Melihatnya tersenyum, aku juga ikut tersenyum. "Efek dari Takao-kun, sepertinya."

"Mereka masih bersama, ya?"

"Iya, Midorima-kun diam-diam mau jemput Takao-kun di stasiun."

"Dengan gerobak?"

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutku. "Lebih modern lagi, pakai sepeda tandem[2]. Mereka patungan membelinya, lho," ceritaku dan tanpa sadar jadi mengingat kejadian saat Takao-kun menceritakan hal itu padaku. Bahkan aku sempat melihatnya sendiri. Midorima-kun datang dengan sepeda itu menjemput Takao-kun ke kampus. Padahal jarak kampusnya dan kampus kami lumayan jauh. Aku merasa Midorima-kun jadi banyak berubah, lebih peduli lagi pada orang lain, terutama pada Takao-kun.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang mereka, ya?" sahut Akashi-kun.

"Takao-kun yang cerita," kataku memberi alasan seraya meminum teh rasa sakura pesananku.

Kami kembali larut dalam keheningan setelahnya. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan memakan udon sambil sesekali memainkan ponsel. Akashi-kun juga sama. Mata kami sering bertemu, tapi aku memilih memalingkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Aku berpikir lagi, mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk kami bicarakan.

Sejujurnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku ragu karena itu adalah masalah privasinya, mungkin? Karena bingung, aku pun meringis pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tubuhku terkesiap. "Mm, tidak ada."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Kuroko," sahut Akashi-kun dengan senyuman geli di wajah. "Biar kutebak. Kau ingin bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Furihata?" Ia agak menundukkan wajah lalu menyantap sup tofunya.

"...maaf. Furihata-kun tidak cerita apa-apa, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja," akuku.

Aku sempat bertemu memang dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat aku pulang dari kampus, aku sempat melihatnya di stasiun dan sedang termenung di kursi tunggu. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan. Aku ingin menyapa dan sedikit berbincang-bincang, tapi ia sudah keburu pergi menaiki kereta. Begitu kutanya lewat pesan atau lewat _chatting_ , Furihata-kun tidak membalasnya. Hanya sekedar membaca pesanku.

Jadi, akan percuma kalau kutanya langsung padanya. Mungkin Akashi-kun tahu masalah Furihata-kun. Tapi tadi katanya... hubungan mereka?

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang punya masalah atau apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Furihata-kun yang tidak pernah membalas pesanku," sanggahku. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak berpikir hal negatif kenapa aku menanyakannya. "Mm, kalau Akashi-kun tidak ingin cerita juga tak apa. Itu masalah privasi kalian, kan?" tambahku.

Iya, dengan kata lain, aku tak boleh ikut campur.

Walau... aku cukup penasaran.

"Hanya masalah sepele, tapi Furihata malah terbawa perasaannya. Mirip perempuan yang sedang PMS," ungkap Akashi-kun dengan nada tak peduli.

"Akashi-kun sudah menanyakan titik permasalahannya?"

"Dia bungkam mulut saat kutanya."

"Tidak ada niat untuk memaksanya membuka mulut?"

"Aku tidak sesadis itu, Kuroko."

Diam-diam aku berdecak. Tidak sadis? Dilihat dari mana pun, sikapnya ke arah sana. Furihata-kun sendiri pernah cerita kalau dirinya sering dipaksa ini-itu olehnya. "Lalu? Intinya kalian bertengkar dan belum menyelesaikannya?" simpulku.

"Mungkin?"

"...begitu."

Aku memandanginya sebentar lalu menatap udonku yang tinggal 3-4 suapan lagi akan habis. Sekali lagi aku menyuap sambil berpikir.

Apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan tentangku sekarang, ya?

Sudah setahun lebih sejak hari itu, dan selama itu pula aku berusaha bergerak maju. _Move on_ dan melupakan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun dengan berbagai macam cara. Kami juga jarang bertemu, berkomunikasi, atau semacamnya, dan membuatku bisa bernapas dengan tenang. Setidaknya aku jadi terlihat tidak menyedihkan lagi karena... cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa sempat kunyatakan padanya.

Nafsu makanku jadi menghilang. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka membuatku sedikit banyak mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mendadak aku seperti pemain antagonis di sini.

Haaah...

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi-kun.

"Mm, biasa saja. Tentang kuliah, kan?" tanyaku balik, mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Tentang pacar atau semacamnya."

Aku sempat tersedak dan batuk mendengarnya. "T-tumben?"

Akashi-kun terkekeh pelan. "Kudengar ada kabar menarik yang bersangkutan denganmu akhir-akhir ini," ungkapnya.

"Mm, maksudnya tentang apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kudengar hubunganmu dengan Momoi jadi lebih dekat sekarang."

Oh, soal Momoi-san...

"Bisa dibilang aku hanya pengganti Aomine-kun. Tahu sendiri 'kan, sekarang dia sedang ada di asrama kepolisian," jelasku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengapit tenpura. "Lagipula, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tentang cinta, maksudku." Aku menutup penjelasanku dengan menyuap tenpura ke dalam mulutku, tanpa ada niat untuk melihat ekspresi Akashi-kun.

Kami sama-sama tahu tentang hubungan kami selama ini. Tentang perasaanku dan perasaannya juga. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama kalau aku memendam perasaan padanya, walau bukan dari mulutku sendiri.

Melainkan dari Furihata-kun.

Iya. Furihata-kun yang mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi-kun.

Meski sampai sekarang, Akashi-kun tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu. Tapi dengan sekali melihat, aku sudah tahu. Ia agak kesulitan jika aku ada di sekitarnya, setelah ia mengetahui perasaanku. Entah itu ada Furihata-kun atau tidak. Atmosfernya terasa beda, seperti sekarang.

"Begitu. Masih belum bisa _move on_?"

 _Deg._

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas. Buru-buru aku merilekskan badan, bersikap biasa saja.

"Hm, sudah _move on_ , kok. Hanya saja, aku ingin fokus kuliah dan membuat novel," kataku, setengah berbohong.

"Begitu..."

Pikiranku jadi _blank_. Baru kali ini ia mengungkitnya secara langsung. Setelah satu tahun lebih dan dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil untuk hubungannya dengan Furihata-kun.

Ugh, aku ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka berbohong. Tapi kalau urusan perasaan, aku jadi sering melakukannya. Sial, jadi terbawa perasaan begini...

Bukkake udon pesananku sudah habis. Akashi-kun masih menyesap kuah sup. Gerakannya terlihat tak ada minat untuk memakannya lagi. Aku meminum teh dan menyisakan sedikit sebelum pergi keluar restoran. Sekali lagi aku mencari topik pembicaraan. Tapi tak ada ide yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Setelah ini, mau pergi kemana?"

"Eh? Aa... Pulang?"

"Langsung pulang?"

"Tak ada kegiatan lagi, jadi yaaa pulang saja?"

Aku ragu ingin pulang sekarang. Mungkin tak ada salahnya kupakai _me time_ -ku sekarang? Toh, rumah sedang kosong. Nigou dibawa Otousan untuk pemeriksaan bulanan. Okaasan sibuk di kantor. "Akashi-kun sendiri, ada rencana lain? Atau ingin menemui Furihata-kun?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin kalau kau ada rencana ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, aku bisa menemanimu, Kuroko," jawab Akashi-kun.

Aku meringis lagi.

"Itu pun kalau kau mau," tambahnya.

"Aku tak ingin ada salah paham. Jadi, kalaupun aku ingin pergi, aku akan melakukannya sendiri," tolakku halus. Aku bersiap pergi dari sini, mengambil uang dari dompet dan memeriksa sekitar. Takut ada barang yang kemungkinan akan tertinggal.

"Mm, sepertinya tak ada alasan lagi untuk aku berada di sini. Jadi, aku keluar duluan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan hari ini," pamitku seraya bangkit dari posisi duduk.

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun ikut berdiri. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi, Kuroko," katanya.

Aku masih dalam posisi berdiri, tapi kakiku tak ada niatan untuk melangkah. Mataku menatap ke arah yang lain, berusaha tidak bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata ruby-nya.

"Bisa kita jalan bersama sampai stasiun?"

"Baiklah."

 **To Be Continued**

[1] Tapi saya laki-laki

[2] Sepeda yang khusus untuk dipakai dua orang, dipakai lho ya, bukan goncengan kayak sepeda mini :3

 **~(*~*)~**

Hai! Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic two-shoot! Apa kali ini bisa dianggap sequel **Photo**? :) Setting-nya maju satu tahun setelah fanfic tersebut. Fanfic **Phantom Kiss** itu prequel-nya, sewaktu hubungan AkaKuro masih TTM-an. :3

Happy ending atau bad ending, saya sendiri maunya happy ending. Tapi saya gak mau buat Kuroko jadi PHO atau semacamnya, jadi... kita lihat perkembangannya di chapter dua, oke? Saya usahain secepatnya update sebelum saya mulai ngampus. :D

Mungkin juga fanfic ini jadi salam perpisahan karena saya akan ambil jalan 'hiatus' lagi. Kalau memang saya dapat ide (terutama untuk meng-happy ending-kan fanfic lanjutan AkaKuro), saya akan publish kok. :3

Oh iya, ada yang tahu tema dari restoran One on One di atas? :3 Ayo main tebak-tebakan! Tapi maaf, gak ada hadiahnya, ya... #kabur

#nongollagi Lupa! Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, mem-follow, dsb! Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi respon kalian sangat saya hargai! #bow

OKE~

Bye, bye! CHAU!


	2. Chapter 2: Shinjuku Eki made

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** Two-shoot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya mau buat fanfic fluffy singkat, tapi jadi kepanjangan dan malah two-shoot. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Kami pun keluar restoran One on One, tempat jebakan yang sudah direncanakan diam-diam oleh Takao-kun dan Midorima-kun. Tapi dari awal aku berpikir, Midorima-kun hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Besok aku akan beri perhitungan pada Takao-kun. Iya, harus.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Akashi-kun bicarakan?" tanyaku sambil melangkah menuju stasiun Shinjuku.

Akashi-kun jalan bersisian denganku. "Aku penasaran dengan Kagami. Tingkahnya agak aneh."

Kedua alisku mengernyit. "Aneh? Dari mana—"

Ah, rasanya aku sedikit paham maksud perkataannya. Baru-baru ini Kagami-kun bersikap lebih protektif padaku, apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun sendiri sebenarnya baru tahu kalau Kagami-kun ternyata punya sifat protektif. Bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang garang dan punya sikap emosional, ia juga punya sisi lain. Kebaikan dan kepolosan Kagami-kun membuatnya dijuluki "Maji Tenshi" oleh yang lain, terutama di Seirin dulu.

"Maksudnya aneh itu... bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Dia agak protektif padamu. Kalian pacaran?"

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan anak tangga penyebrangan sambil menatapnya. Tangan kiriku memegang besi yang dijadikan pagar pembatas tangga lalu melangkah lagi. "Kagami-kun memang seperti itu, kok. Protektif pada teman-temannya, termasuk aku. Dan kami tidak pacaran, Akashi-kun," jelasku dengan memberi penekanan di kalimat akhir.

"Masa? Tapi dia sempat melarangku untuk menemuimu, lho."

"Serius?"

"Ya. Aku ingin menanyakan ini langsung padamu. Tapi baru kali ini aku bisa bertemu dan hanya berdua denganmu," jelas Akashi-kun dan jujur, aku jadi terkena efeknya. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

"Zaman sudah canggih. Kan bisa tanya lewat _chat_ ," sahutku datar.

"Aku ingin bertanya langsung, bukan lewat media apapun itu."

"Padahal kita lumayan sering ketemu juga, kan?"

"Dengan si obyek pembicaraan yang selalu menempel denganmu? Tidak, terima kasih, Kuroko. Itu sama saja dengan cara gara-gara."

Aku mendengus pelan. "Padahal Akashi-kun pernah—sering malah—cari gara-gara dengan Kagami-kun."

"Iya, sih." Terdengar kekehan pelan dari sampingku.

Jadi, intinya Akashi-kun ingin menanyakan hal itu saat kami berdua saja, ya?

Mataku menatap keramaian lalu lintas yang ada di bawah sana ketika aku sampai di puncak tangga. Akashi-kun yang berjalan di sisi kananku berhenti bicara sambil menaruh kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Selama menyebrangi jalan besar lewat tangga penyebrangan, kami tidak mengobrol lagi.

"Akashi-kun, mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi sesampainya di anak tangga terakhir. Rasanya tidak enak kalau diam saja.

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar sambil memandangi deretan pertokoan di seberang jalan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin _refreshing_ lebih lama lagi. Tapi dengan jalan kaki seperti ini, sudah cukup menyegarkanku. Terutama _mata_."

"Begitu..." Kepalaku mengangguk sekali.

"Di dekat sini ada teater, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, di depan sana ada Shinjuku Musashinokan. Akashi-kun mau nonton film?"

Ia menengok ke arahku seutuhnya. "Mau menemaniku nonton sebentar?"

Nonton teater...

Berdua dengan Akashi-kun...

Tunggu.

Alisku mengernyit tanpa berhenti melangkah di depan deretan pertokoan yang kami lewati. Nonton berdua itu 'kan... sama saja dengan kencan.

Dari tempat kami berjalan, gedung teater itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi kami berjalan lurus kemudian menyebrang jalan lewat zebracross, dan viola! Kami sampai di depan pintu masuk teater tersebut.

Aku menengok ke arah Akashi-kun yang juga menengok ke arahku. "Kau yakin? Kalau... Furihata-kun tahu, bagaimana? Kalian 'kan sedang bertengkar," tanyaku dengan nada datar. Mataku memandang ke atas sebentar, kujelaskan atau tidak ya, maksud pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi mestinya Akashi-kun langsung tahu. Itu sama saja ia berselingkuh denganku di belakang Furihata-kun.

Astaga...

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku mendadak jadi pusing.

Sekarang pun kalau Furihata-kun melihat kami jalan berdua seperti ini pasti akan menganggapnya sedang berselingkuh. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak. Ini murni hanya kebetulan. Dari AWAL. Iya, dari awal hanya kebetulan. Ugh, minus jebakan Takao-kun.

Jadi, apa ini bisa disebut kebetulan? Tentunya tidak, ya?

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin langsung ke stasiun saja," tolakku.

Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan kananku ditarik. Sontak langkahku terhenti dan berbalik setengah 90°. Kulihat Akashi-kun menghela napas. "Kuroko, kalau kau menolak karena takut terjadi kesalahpahaman, aku yang akan jelaskan pada Furihata. Aku sedang suntuk, Kuroko. Tidak bisakah kau bantu menghiburku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah datarku. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau jadi selingkuhanmu," kataku blak-blakan pada akhirnya.

Tanganku dilepas olehnya saat ia tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Kuroko. Hanya menemaniku sebagai _teman_ , tidak apa, kan? Furihata pasti maklum, kok," sahutnya santai.

"Akashi-kun tidak berpikir ya, mungkin saja sekarang Furihata-kun sedang mencemaskanmu. Tapi karena sedang bertengkar, ia jadi bersikap tidak peduli."

Ia diam sebentar sambil menatapku. "Baiklah, langsung ke stasiun," putusnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu langsung ke stasiun. Kau bisa nonton sendiri 'kan, Akashi-kun?"

"Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi denganmu."

Ucapannya itu langsung membuatku bungkam. Ia kembali berjalan, aku pun mengekorinya. Kami berhenti di perempatan yang cukup ramai, kami menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk para pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Selama menunggu, pandanganku menjurus ke arah gedung teater yang sempat kami bicarakan tadi.

"Akashi-kun pernah ke sana sebelumnya?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Belum."

Aku bergumam tidak jelas lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala, kami menyeberangi jalan raya bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutku. Sebentar lagi sampai ke stasiun bawah tanah Shinjuku. Tapi Akashi-kun masih belum mau mengatakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku. Saat aku menengok ke kanan, sosoknya sudah menghilang.

"Eh?" Tubuhku berhenti lalu berbalik.

Rasa lega muncul begitu mataku melihat Akashi-kun tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangku, tepat di depan sebuah etalase toko. Aku menatap papan nama toko itu, toko es krim dan kue. Latte Café. Seorang pelayan wanita keluar toko saat aku berdiri di samping Akashi-kun.

"Apa Tuan ingin masuk ke dalam cafe kami bersama... mm, pacar Anda?" tanyanya.

Ugh, pelayan itu salah paham.

"Aa, m-maaf, kami bukan—"

"—terima kasih. Ayo kita masuk, Kuroko."

"Eh?" Akashi-kun menarik lengan kananku. Mau tidak mau aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam café tersebut. "Aku sudah kenyang, Akashi-kun," bisikku sambil berusaha melepas tarikannya.

"Hanya es krim, kok. Sebagai penutup."

"Ingin makan di sini atau dibawa pulang, Tuan?" tanya pelayan tadi.

Akashi-kun menengok padaku. "Makan di jalan saja," kataku. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf, kami ingin makan di jalan saja," kata Akashi-kun, mengikuti pendapatku.

"Baiklah, lewat sini."

Kami dibawa ke meja kasir. Pelayan tadi kemudian pergi untuk menyambut pelanggan lainnya yang baru saja datang. Aku membeli satu porsi ukuran medium es krim rasa vanilla dengan taburan coklat dan kacang almond di atasnya. Akashi-kun hanya beli es krim sunday stroberi. Selain menarikku masuk ke dalam café secara sepihak, ia juga yang membayar es krimku. Aku berusaha menolak, tapi ia membalas ucapanku dengan nada mengancam dan langsung membuatku bungkam lagi untuk kesekiankalinya.

Setelahnya kami meneruskan perjalanan sambil memakan es krim. Aku menyuap es krim dengan sendok, begitu juga Akashi-kun. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya karena baru kali ini bisa melihatnya berjalan sambil memakan es krim seperti itu.

Ia menyadari tatapanku. "Hmm?"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tampang herannya dengan sendok masih berada di mulut. "Akashi-kun berubah, ya? Auramu berubah, terlihat lebih berwarna," akuku, bermaksud memuji.

"Begitukah? Menurutku, biasa saja," sahutnya sebelum memakan es krimnya lagi.

Mungkin... berkat Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun salah satu orang yang ekspresif menurutku.

Mataku mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan. Kakiku berhenti melangkah sebelum menyebrang di pertigaan jalan kecil. Akashi-kun juga berhenti. Jalan ini tampak sepi sekali. Aku melihat beberapa toko di jalan kecil yang menyerupai sebuah gang itu tutup. Tapi ada dua toko yang buka, walau terlihat sepi pengunjung.

"Ingin beli sesuatu di toko itu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Di sana hanya ada toko musik dan toko barang antik, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tertarik membeli alat musik atau semacamnya karena aku tidak jago bermain alat musik."

"Toko barang antik?" Ia memandangi toko yang dimaksudnya sebentar. "Dulu kau bilang, tertarik dengan barang-barang seperti itu, kan?" tanya Akashi-kun.

Dulu... ya?

Heeeh... Ternyata dia masih ingat soal itu.

"Di rumah sudah ada satu barang antik dan _sangat_ unik yang pernah kubeli beberapa tahun lalu. Saking uniknya, aku sering berpikir untuk membuang atau menghancurkannya," ceritaku sambil mengingat benda unik tersebut. Badanku merinding seketika.

"Benda apa?" tanya Akashi-kun dengan nada penasaran.

"Akuarium."

Setelah melihat tak ada kendaraan yang akan keluar dari jalan kecil itu, aku pun mulai menyebrang. Ia juga ikut menyebrang.

Kami menyebrang lagi melewati jalan besar. Beruntung lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, kami bisa langsung menyebrang. Beberapa pejalan kaki berlari kecil melewati kami. Aku menghentikan acara makan es krimku sebelum menyebrang.

"Lampunya sebentar lagi berubah! Ayo, Akashi-kun!" ajakku sambil bersiap untuk lari.

"Ayo!"

" _C-chotto_ [1]! Huwaaa!"

Aku terperanjat kaget begitu tangan kananku yang masih memegang sendok es krim tiba-tiba ditarik (lagi!) oleh Akashi-kun. Ia tertawa pelan sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Kepala Akashi-kun sempat mendongak ke atas, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat setelah melihat ekspresinya yang termasuk _limited edition_ itu.

 _Are..._

Mulai lagi.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa begini lagi?

"T-tunggu dulu!" seruku minta izin untuk istirahat sebentar ketika sampai di seberang jalan. Terdengar suara kendaraan mulai bergerak. Aku melirik ke belakang sambil terengah-engah lalu membungkuk. Tangan kiriku yang masih memegangi segelas es krim vanilla, kugunakan untuk menyangga tubuh ke lututku.

Kekuatanku terasa habis dalam sekejap. Keseimbanganku hampir goyah, bisa jatuh telungkup kapan saja kalau tidak kusangga di lutut. Tangan kananku yang masih digenggam Akashi-kun agak terdorong olehku dan membuatnya menengok. Lalu tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah membantuku agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Ugh, padahal aku hanya berlari kecil. Jaraknya pun tak lebih dari 10 meter.

Di saat seperti ini, pandanganku malah ikut-ikut mengabur. Aku menggeleng pelan dan berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku.

"Kuroko? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi-kun sambil ikut membungkuk.

"Tidak...apa-apa, hahh, hahh," jawabku. Tangan kananku melambai di dalam genggamannya. Kedua mataku menangkap segelas es krim sunday milik Akashi-kun yang sudah jatuh ke bawah. Pasti karena ia kaget saat aku kehilangan keseimbangan tadi. "Aa, m-maaf, Akashi-kun! Es krimmu..."

"Tak apa. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

"Tapi..."

"Kuroko, wajahmu jadi pucat," katanya. Nada panik terdengar di sana.

Aku tertawa dibuat-buat lalu mencoba berdiri tegak. "Mungkin karena terlalu deg-degan bercampur kaget," sahutku, mencari alasan sambil menatapnya.

"Deg-degan?"

"..."

Mendadak seluruh tubuhku kaku. Sendok plastik di tangan kananku sampai terjun bebas mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi. Mataku menatap lurus ke arah mata Akashi-kun, seolah aku sedang dihipnotis olehnya. Bibirku terbuka lalu bergetar. Bola mataku bergulir ke kanan perlahan, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan Akashi-kun.

Apa aku sudah menggali kuburanku sendiri?

"... _yappari_ [2]."

"...eh? _Y-yappari_?"

Akashi-kun mengambil sendok plastik yang jatuh di dekat sepatunya. Tangan kirinya membalikkan tangan kananku sehingga telapak tanganku menghadap ke atas. Ia menaruh sendok itu di sana.

"Kau belum _move on_ , eh?"

 _Jleb!_

"Hmm? Benar, kan?"

Aku menarik paksa tangan kananku. Dengan gelagapan aku menyahut, "Sudah, kok! K-kan sudah setahun berlalu, jadi mana mungkin aku..." Mulutku mengatup. Aku belum bilang kalau aku menyukainya, kan?

"Ada orang yang kesulitan _move on_ , padahal sudah ditinggal pergi selama bertahun-tahun," kata Akashi-kun.

"Lagipula, memangnya aku _move on_ dari siapa?"

Tanpa sengaja, aku berpikir untuk menjebaknya.

Ia terlihat bungkam dan terus memandangiku. Sepertinya ia tak mau menjawabnya. Sekilas aku berpikir untuk membuat taruhan kecil-kecilan dengan menjebak Akashi-kun.

Taruhan pertama: kalau ia menjawab itu adalah dirinya, aku akan mengaku.

Taruhan kedua: kalau Akashi-kun menjawab tapi salah, aku akan mengelak dan mencari topik lain.

Taruhan ketiga: kalau ia tak menjawab, aku juga akan diam. Memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan perkataannya tersebut.

"Lupakan." Akashi-kun memalingkan wajahnya.

Oh, taruhan ketiga?

"Tapi wajahmu benar-benar pucat. Sedang sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali lalu menunduk. "Maaf, es krimmu jadi jatuh," kataku.

Ia menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa, Kuroko."

"Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu..." Mataku mengerling ke samping. "...kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita ke sana lagi."

"Eh?" Aku mendelik pada Akashi-kun.

"Ayo jalan lagi. Sebentar lagi sampai di stasiun."

"T-tunggu!" Aku mengejar dan berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi-kun yang agak lebar. Efek tadi masih terasa, napasku jadi tidak beraturan. Perlahan langkahnya terlihat santai, aku bisa mengumpulkan tenagaku lagi sambil mengatur napas.

Setelahnya tak ada obrolan lagi di antara kami sampai kami harus kembali menyebrang jalan untuk masuk ke dalam gang perumahan yang jalannya agak menanjak. Begitu keluar dari gang, kami bisa masuk ke dalam stasiun bawah tanah karena ada gerbang masuk di arah barat gang. Aku meliriknya sebelum menyebrang. Sampai sekarang, Akashi-kun belum mengatakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku. Padahal sebentar lagi kami harus pisah karena beda kereta.

Es krim dan sendoknya masih kupegang. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak nafsu. Tinggal seperempat, kalau kubuang sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Mau dibuang?"

Aku menengok. "Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan."

"Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, ya? Mestinya jangan makan es krim tadi," katanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Memang siapa yang mengajakku beli es krim, huh?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya... kecapekan?"

Akashi-kun menatapku lagi sebelum fokus ke depan.

Aku membuang es krim itu ke tempat sampah khusus bahan plastik. Untung tutup gelasnya belum kubuang, jadi aku bisa tenang membuangnya tanpa harus khawatir isinya akan tumpah kemana-mana.

Perumahan yang kami lewati agak lengang. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Tapi taman bermain khusus anak-anak yang ada di ujung gang terlihat ramai. Banyak anak-anak bermain di sana. Ibu mereka juga tampak mengawasi sambil mengobrol dengan ibu lainnya.

Sampai di ujung gang, kami berbelok ke kiri lalu menyebrang lagi.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Akashi-kun bicarakan?" ungkitku saat kami ingin menuruni anak tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di anak tangga teratas. Akashi-kun yang sudah menuruni dua anak tangga ikut berhenti lalu berbalik menatapku.

Ia tersenyum sekilas. "Ini tentang hubunganku dan Furihata."

"Kenapa... Akashi-kun ingin membicarakannya denganku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar lewat mulut. "Berhenti bertanya balik. Aku butuh penjelasan, Akashi-kun. Sekarang." Aku hampir terbawa emosi saat mengatakannya.

Akashi-kun berbalik membelakangiku lalu menuruni anak tangga lagi.

Diabaikan!?

"Akashi-kun!" Aku ikut menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kaki, aku kembali meminta penjelasan. "Akashi-kun, kenapa? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia sudah mendorongku sampai terpojok ke pilar. Kedua tangannya memerangkap kepalaku. _Kabedon_ [3]!?

"A-Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku.

"Memerangkapmu?"

"Ini tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, ya. Tidak ada yang lucu, Kuroko."

"Ini tempat umum, banyak yang melihat kita, Akashi-kun." Mataku melirik ke sembarang arah, asal tidak menatap matanya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak karena banyak yang memperhatikan kami dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Bahkan aku sempat melihat seseorang mengangkat ponsel ke arah kami. Tentu saja maksudnya untuk memfoto kami! Sial!

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan aku. Ini tempat umum," desisku lagi.

Kulihat matanya agak meredup lalu menunduk. "Selama ini ternyata aku salah mengartikannya," bisik Akashi-kun tepat di telinga kananku.

"Mengartikan apa?"

"...kau tidak gugup, ya?"

Dengan sekali dorongan di dadanya, aku berhasil lepas dari aksi kabedon Akashi-kun. Aku menatapnya tajam, alisku sampai ikut menukik ke bawah. "Aku sedang serius, Akashi-kun. Tolong jangan main-main," kesalku.

Ia berbalik 90° dari sebelumnya. "Soal perasaanku pada Furihata."

Kakiku melangkah mengikuti Akashi-kun yang sudah berjalan di depanku. Aku mengambil jarak dan memilih terus berjalan di belakangnya. Mirip anak kecil yang sedang mengikuti kakaknya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan lagi," pintaku.

"Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi kami tidak pacaran."

"...huh?"

"Kami hanya berteman. Furihata sendiri yang memintaku untuk jadi _teman spesialnya_ setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku."

"...bohong."

Langkah kakiku melambat. Pikiranku jadi kosong. Apa maksudnya ini? Mereka tidak pacaran? Hanya _teman spesial_? Tapi sikap mereka selama ini seperti orang pacaran. Akashi-kun sendiri menganggap Furihata layaknya seorang pacar.

"Aku serius."

"Kenapa...?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Furihata yang memintanya."

"Bukan itu, lalu kenapa memberitahuku?"

Tak terasa kami sudah memasuki stasiun bawah tanah. Aku mengambil kartu khusus yang ada di dalam tas lalu memasukkannya ke kotak pemeriksaan kartu. Mestinya tak perlu diisi ulang karena saldonya masih cukup untuk bolak-balik dari kampus ke rumah selama tiga hari. Akashi-kun yang tak membawa tas, menyimpan kartunya di dompet. Ia termasuk orang yang santai dan tak mau ribet. Makanya aku sering melihatnya pergi main tanpa tas. Hanya bermodalkan dompet, ponsel, dan... tisu?

Ia nampak menungguku yang agak ribet mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam tas. Gara-gara kartu itu terselip di _notebook_ kecil yang biasa kubawa saat kuliah.

Aku jalan bersisian dengannya. Menunggu Akashi-kun bercerita lagi dalam diam.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang, aku tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu," katanya.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan semua penjelasannya sambil berjalan memasuki area tunggu.

Ia berhenti melangkah kemudian menyandarkan diri pada tembok yang menghadap ke rel kereta. Tak ada niatan untuk langsung menaiki kereta karena aku masih memaksanya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini.

"...perasaanku?"

"Kau masih mau mengelak atau bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Akashi-kun yang sedang tersenyum tipis padaku. Kepalaku menunduk, pandanganku tertuju pada sepasang sepatu sport yang kupakai. Mataku terpejam sambil menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Kakiku melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Aku mendongak sedikit untuk menatapnya.

Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Akashi-kun sudah tahu semuanya dan memintaku untuk jujur.

Maaf, Furihata-kun. Kali ini, biarkan bertindak egois.

Mendadak rasa gugup menyerangku. Aah, ini kali pertama aku melakukan _kokuhaku_ [4]. Aku hanya mengatakannya, tidak akan memaksa untuk meminta jawaban. Mestinya sudah kulakukan dari dulu, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk memendamnya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

" _Gomen, Akashi-kun. Zutto mae kara, suki deshita._ [5]"

Haaah...

Aku mengatakannya...

Perasaan lega meluap dalam diriku.

Aku menunduk lagi lalu tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa mengaku padanya. Beban di hatiku seolah terhapus dan digantikan dengan perasaan lega yang tak terhingga.

" _Ima mo_ [6]?"

Tangan kiriku memainkan poni rambut, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam, " _Gomen_."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"

Aku masih tidak berani menatapnya. "Karena punya perasaan seperti itu padamu, padahal kau sudah bersama Furihata-kun," jelasku. Tangan kananku mengepal di sisi tubuhku.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan menyukai seseorang."

"Akan jadi kesalahan besar kalau orang itu sudah jadi milik orang lain."

"Hati tidak bisa dikontrol, Kuroko."

"...aku tahu."

"Nah, sekarang kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Aku mendongak, memandangnya tidak mengerti.

Hanya beberapa detik, aku kembali memalingkan wajah lalu ikut menyandarkan punggung di tembok, tepat di sisi kanannya. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, memperhatikan penumpang yang sedang menunggu kereta datang atau sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta yang sudah membukakan pintu. Karena hari Minggu, stasiun jadi tidak terlalu ramai.

Beda lagi kalau di hari biasa. Para penumpang akan berdesakan untuk masuk ke dalam kereta. Selama kuliah, aku sering merasakannya. Kadang aku sampai sulit bernapas karena terlalu ramai.

"Kau tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Furihata tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Lalu kau juga masih menyukaiku. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Aku bisa melihat ia tengah menatapku sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Akashi-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan sekarang?"

Ia memandang langit-langit stasiun kemudian tersenyum. "Selama seminggu ini, aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan Furihata. Dia yang memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir ulang tentang apa yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin aku kembali mengingat, apa yang terjadi selama aku terus berdekatan dengannya dan mulai tidak berhubungan denganmu lagi seperti dulu," katanya memulai cerita.

Setahun ini...ya?

Masa-masa tersulit untukku sebenarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu.

"Dan bodohnya, aku baru sadar suatu hal."

"...apa?"

"Aku terus mengingatmu saat kami bersama."

Mendadak napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. "...mengingatku?"

"Saat kita masih jadi pelajar, entah di SMP ataupun SMA, kita banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mendengarkan lagi dengan seksama.

"Makanya tanpa sadar... aku sering mengungkit masa-masa itu. Furihata tidak marah dan selalu mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi sejak sebulan yang lalu, ia mulai tidak suka kemudian marah. Aku pun minta maaf lalu kami berbaikan lagi. Puncaknya di hari itu. Furihata emosi, mengeluarkan semua keluhannya yang ia tahan sejak dulu. Lalu kami putuskan untuk menjauh sampai sekarang," cerita Akashi-kun. Aku mendengar suara ringisan pelan darinya.

Mataku mengerjap. Masih me- _loading_ cerita Akashi-kun.

 _"Hanya masalah sepele, tapi Furihata malah terbawa perasaannya. Mirip perempuan yang sedang PMS."_

"Jadi, tadi Akashi-kun berbohong?"

Ia menatapku bingung. "Bohong?"

"Soal Akashi-kun tidak tahu alasan Furihata-kun marah padamu."

"Ya," jawab Akashi-kun singkat.

"Lalu apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan? Kalau seperti ini terus, Furihata-kun yang akan tersiksa." Benakku memutar kembali rekaman yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku, saat aku melihat Furihata-kun di stasiun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ekspresinya terlihat murung waktu itu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"..."

"Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan tidak jelas ini."

Mataku melotot ke arahnya. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan, kalau Furihata-kun menyukaimu!?"

"Ya." Akashi-kun tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun tidak ingin mempertahankannya?"

"Dan membohongi perasaanku sendiri?"

"..." Aku terdiam menahan emosiku dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa... kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku mungkin pintar di bidang akademik dan nonakademik. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan. Aku ini bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal itu. Aku masih tidak bisa membedakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya karena aku hanya memikirkan basket dan karir," jawabnya.

"Tapi—"

"—lagipula, Furihata sendiri yang menyadarkanku."

"..."

"Dia bilang, kalau aku ini sebenarnya menyukaimu melebihi perkiraanku sendiri. Melebihi rasa tertarikku pada Furihata. Melebihi rasa sukaku pada Furihata."

Aku menunduk lagi. "Furihata-kun yang..."

"Merasa bersalah?"

Tawa paksa terdengar dari mulutku.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, lucu sekali, aha-ha-ha," sahutku sambil menjambak rambutku yang mulai panjang. Napasku kembali tak beraturan dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Mataku terasa panas sampai membuat pandanganku mengabur. "Padahal... aku sudah mengalah... padanya, dan memilih... untuk benar-benar menyerah," keluhku dengan nada bergetar.

"Jangan nangis, Kuroko."

"Siapa yang nangis, sih?" Buru-buru aku menghapus butiran air mata di sudut mataku.

"Sekarang kau jadi sensitif, ya?" Akashi-kun tertawa pelan.

"Memang kau pikir salah siapa sampai membuatku begini?"

"Maaf."

"..."

Tiba-tiba tangan kiriku diraih Akashi-kun lalu membawanya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku di sana. Aku hanya menengok sambil berusaha melepas genggaman itu. Semakin aku berusaha melepasnya, genggaman itu semakin kuat. Seolah mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin melepaskanku begitu saja.

"Ini masih musim panas, Akashi-kun," ujarku datar.

"Mestinya aku yang merasa bersalah," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Minta maaf sana, dan pertahankan hubungan kalian."

Aku meringis karena genggamannya semakin kuat. "Sakit, Akashi-kun. Kau ingin mematahkan tanganku?" desisku, menahan emosi.

"Sejak awal aku merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hubunganku dengan Furihata. Sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawabannya dan itu adalah kau, Kuroko. Tapi kau malah ingin pergi begitu saja?" Ia memandangku tajam. Tanpa sadar aku jadi panas-dingin melihatnya.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" tanyaku datar.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Alisnya nampak naik sedikit, heran.

"Ucapanmu tadi sama saja dengan kau menyalahkanku."

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang. Aku yang merasa bersalah padamu, juga pada Furihata. Aku sekaligus menyakiti kalian berdua, dan membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku minta maaf," ucapnya.

Akashi-kun jarang sekali meminta maaf. Jadi agak aneh di telingaku.

Suara pengumuman dari _loudspeaker_ terdengar. Kereta yang akan dinaiki Akashi-kun akan memasuki stasiun. Kulihat ia ingin mendekati rel kereta. Aku menggerutu sambil berusaha melepas genggamannya. Tapi tubuhku justru tertarik mengikuti Akashi-kun. Lagi-lagi kami jadi pusat perhatian penumpang yang lain.

Badan kereta mulai terlihat. Kami sudah berdiri di dekat garis kuning. Akashi-kun tidak bermaksud menyeretku untuk pergi bersamanya, kan?

"Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Aku terkesiap lalu bergumam, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Jadi, bisakah kau menungguku lebih lama lagi?"

"Kalau kau bermaksud untuk menemui Furihata-kun, biarkan aku ikut," pintaku.

"Tidak, aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri, Kuroko," tegasnya sambil melepas tangan kiriku.

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku tidak ikut. Furihata-kun sendiri dulu yang menceritakan tentang hubungan kalian padaku," kataku keras kepala. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di benakku. "Lagipula, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya secara langsung," lanjutku.

Akashi-kun menghela napas. "Tapi tidak sekarang, Kuroko."

"Lalu kapan?"

"...terserah padamu. Asal jangan sekarang, oke?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu lagi kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya kalau tidak sekarang. Furihata-kun mungkin takkan mau bertemu atau bicara denganku setelah ini.

Rambutku diacak-acak oleh Akashi-kun. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi," katanya sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

Mataku tak lepas dari tempatnya yang berdiri membelakangiku di dalam kereta. Akashi-kun terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah Furihata-kun. Kereta pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Terdengar suara pengumuman lagi. Kereta yang ingin kutumpangi akan berhenti di stasiun.

Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak ikut?

"Hhah... Jadi makin rumit begini..." keluhku.

* * *

._.

* * *

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Rasa kantuk menyerangku, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tubuhku benar-benar terasa lelah sekali karena memikirkan banyak hal sejak pulang dari Distrik Shinjuku.

Mataku menyapu seisi kamar. Mencari ponsel dan ternyata tengah tergeletak di meja belajar. Seingatku aku menaruhnya di atas kasur, kenapa jadi meja belajar?

Saat kucek, ada satu pesan masuk dan satu panggilan tidak terjawab.

Dari Furihata-kun semua.

Buru-buru aku membuka dan membaca pesannya.

 _[From : Furihata Kouki_

 _Subject : Telepon_

 _Kuroko, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tolong telepon aku setelah baca pesan ini. ^^]_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon Furihata-kun. Ia mengangkatnya setelah nada tunggu ketiga. " _Moshi moshi_ , Furihata-kun?" sapaku.

 _"_ Hai, _Furihata_ desu _!"_

Aku terdiam mendengar suara cerianya. Terdengar aneh dan seperti dibuat-buat.

 _"Kok diam, Kuroko?"_ tanyanya dari seberang sana.

"Furihata-kun tidak pandai berbohong," kataku datar.

 _"Bohong? Tentang apa?"_

Aku menarik kursi untuk kududuki. Tangan kananku yang kosong menyingkap gorden lalu menyangga dagu di atas meja belajar. "Akashi-kun sudah mengatakannya, kan?" tanyaku balik.

 _"...kalian ini,_ to the point banget _jadi orang, ya?"_ Terdengar kekehan kecil darinya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang," ungkapku.

Furihata-kun terdiam sebentar. _"Jangan sekarang."_

Punggung kusandarkan pada kursi sepenuhnya sambil mendongakkan kepala. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang hanya terisi lampu saja. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu secara langsung," akuku sambil menutup kedua mata dengan tangan kanan.

"Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, aku belum bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Maaf, Furihata-kun. Selama ini aku membohongimu dan selalu bilang kalau aku sudah melupakannya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Aah...

Air mataku tidak menurut.

Ia keluar begitu saja dari kedua sudut mataku.

 _"...aku tahu."_

"Maaf..."

 _"Kok jadi Kuroko yang nangis?"_ tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Siapa yang nangis? Tidak, kok!" sanggahku seraya tertawa pelan.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Furihata-kun. _"Benar-benar, deh. Kuroko banyak berubah sekarang. Jadi orang melankolis begitu. Efek patah hati, ya?"_ Kali ini suaranya semakin aneh. Ia menahan sesuatu.

"...kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja, Furihata-kun."

 _"..."_ Isakan demi isakan terdengar setelahnya.

Aku tak ingin memutuskan sambungan ini. Aku ingin menemaninya yang sedang menangis, meski hanya lewat telepon. Dulu, setahun yang lalu, aku menangis di depan Kagami-kun. Untuk menenangkanku, ia sampai lari ke Majiba dan membelikanku _vanilla shake_.

Mungkin, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya. Furihata-kun memang sering menangis karena gampang terharu. Terutama saat nonton film atau hanya sekedar melihat video klip musik. Tapi kalau soal perasaannya, ia jarang sekali menangis.

 _"P-padahal, sewaktu kau di posisiku, kau tidak menangis begini, Kuroko."_

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, kok. Aku menangis di depan Kagami-kun," sahutku.

 _"H-heeeh? Pasti Kagami langsung panik, ahaha."_

Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar Furihata-kun tertawa paksa.

"Ya, dia sampai lari ke Majiba dan membelikanku vanilla shake ukuran large untuk menenangkanku," ceritaku. Tangan kananku menghapus air mata yang keluar lagi dari mataku. "Aku ingin menghiburmu sekarang, Furihata-kun," gumamku.

 _"Begini saja sudah cukup, Kuroko."_

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku seolah bisa melihatnya tengah tersenyum padaku.

 _"Kau sudah mengaku 'kan pada Akashi?"_

"Ya. Dia memojokkanku untuk mengakuinya."

 _"Akashi_ rashi da ne[7] _?"_

Aku bergumam meng-iya-kan. "Furihata-kun, kenapa tidak mempertahankan hubungan kalian?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia diam, aku pun melanjutkan. "Meski Akashi-kun sendiri bilang ini bukan salahku. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah, terutama padamu."

 _"Aku bilang hal yang sama pun, pasti kau tetap merasa bersalah, kan?"_

"...ya."

 _"Kadang ada kalanya kita harus melepas seseorang karena kita tahu, bukan kita yang ia butuhkan. Karena dia tidak mencintai kita. Kuroko juga pernah merasakannya, kan?"_

Aku kembali diam lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Meski aku harus memakai topeng dan membohongi banyak orang, termasuk diri sendiri."

 _"Nah, itu tahu."_

"Lalu, apa yang akan Furihata-kun lakukan?"

 _"Hmm, cari yang baru, tentu saja."_

"Melupakan perasaan itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan."

Furihata-kun tertawa pelan. _"Iya sih, tapi aku akan berusaha melupakannya."_

Mataku menatap langit malam dari dalam kamar. Langitnya terlihat lebih gelap karena tak ada bintang di sana. "Furihata-kun," panggilku. Ia bergumam menjawab panggilanku. "Apa setelah ini, kita masih bisa berteman?" tanyaku cemas.

 _"Tentu saja,_ Baka _."_

"Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai Furihata-kun siap bertemu denganku tanpa harus berpura-pura lagi," kataku.

 _"Dulu aku tidak melakukannya, Kuroko."_

"Hm? Begitukah?"

 _"Baiklah, itu keputusanmu, lho. Aku takkan menghubungimu atau bertemu denganmu sampai hari itu tiba. Berarti kau harus menungguku, ya?"_ putusnya lalu terkekeh lagi.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan menunggumu." Aku tersenyum walau takkan dilihat Furihata-kun.

 _"Sudah, ya. Ada tugas yang minta untuk dikerjakan secepatnya."_

"Baiklah. _Ganbatte kudasai_ [8], Furihata-kun."

 _"Suaramu tidak seperti sedang menyemangatiku, Kuroko."_

"Maaf."

 _"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Dia akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini. Kalian belum bertemu lagi, ya? Kalau belum, berarti aku membocorkannya. Jadi,_ bye bye! Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut— _"_

"H-hah..."

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Sambungan sudah diputus oleh Furihata-kun. Ia bilang sesuatu dalam satu tarikan napas. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya.

Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa kalau seperti ini?

Apa keputusanku sudah benar?

Kalau Furihata-kun tidak menghubungiku selamanya bagaimana?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu. Tidak, tidak. Furihata-kun pasti akan menepati janjinya. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu, kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

 _Cklek_. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Okaasan tengah tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Okaasan? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada tamu yang mencarimu di luar," jawabnya.

"Tamu? Malam-malam begini?" heranku.

"Sepertinya ia lari dari halte bus karena terengah-engah dan menunggumu di depan rumah. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Dia... teman SMP-mu 'kan, Tetsu-kun?"

Aku melotot mendengarnya. Jadi yang dimaksud Furihata-kun tadi...

"A-aku akan menemuinya!" Aku pun langsung lari keluar kamar. Nigou menggonggong saat aku melewati ruang keluarga. Terdengar suara Otousan yang menasihatiku untuk tidak lari di dalam rumah.

Pintu masih terbuka, tapi aku tak bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Akashi-kun..." panggilku pelan.

Ia berdiri di depan mobil yang terparkir di garasi. Lalu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Aku pun menghampirinya tanpa memakai alas kaki. Nigou ikut berjalan di dekat kakiku.

"Nigou sehat-sehat saja, ya?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok.

Nigou mendekati Akashi-kun dan bersikap manja padanya.

"Ya, karena aku yang mengurusnya," sahutku santai.

"Narsis, eh?"

Aku ikut berjongkok kemudian tersenyum melihat Akashi-kun mengelus kepala Nigou. Nigou kelihatan masih ingat sosok Akashi-kun, padahal sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, saat kami masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Furihata menerima keputusanku."

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini, Kuroko?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya diam dan membalas tatapannya itu dengan wajah datar. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah tentang hubunganku dengan Furihata-kun, aku memberikannya waktu untuk menyendiri dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kapan kami akan bertemu dan berhubungan lagi seperti biasanya," ceritaku.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bicara?"

"Ya."

"Pantas, mata dan wajahmu agak merah."

Tangan kananku mengajak Nigou bermain. Ia mengerti dan berusaha menggapai tanganku. "Apa keputusanku ini benar?" tanyaku ragu.

"Entahlah, tiap orang berbeda-beda dalam menyikapi masalahnya, kan?"

"Lalu Akashi-kun sendiri?"

Gerakan tangan kananku ditangkap oleh Akashi-kun, sehingga Nigou berhasil menggapainya. Ia menautkan jemari tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berhubungan serius. Pacaranlah denganku," katanya sambil memandang lurus ke kedua mataku.

 _Deg, deg, deg._

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku memanas akibat sentuhan dari tangannya dan ucapannya barusan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

Bagaimana dengan Furihata-kun?

Aku merasa jahat sekali kalau langsung menerima ajakan Akashi-kun.

Tapi aku tahu, Akashi-kun takkan memberiku kesempatan lagi kalau aku menolaknya sekarang.

"Aku takkan mengajakmu untuk kedua kalinya, lho," katanya membenarkan pikiranku.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Akashi-kun _esper_ , ya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kita sering satu pemikiran," sahut Akashi-kun.

"Dan sama-sama keras kepala," tambahku. Mataku memandangi genggaman tangan kami, lalu membalas genggamannya. "Aku dan Akashi-kun mirip. Bukankah nanti akan jadi membosankan? Atau kita akan sering bertengkar karena sama-sama keras kepala. Akashi-kun akan memutuskanku saat termakan emosi kalau tak ada yang mau mengalah," ungkapku jujur.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum mencobanya, Kuroko."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Kau itu ingin menerima ajakanku atau tidak, sih?" tanyanya gregetan.

"Aa, mm, itu..." Kepalaku menunduk, menghentikan kontak mata dengan Akashi-kun. "Aku mau menerima ajakanmu. Tapi aku memikirkan banyak hal karena hubungan ini bisa dibilang... abnormal. Laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak akan mendapat keturunan, kan?" jelasku.

"Zaman sudah canggih, Kuroko. Kita bisa mendapatkannya kalau kita mau _berusaha_ ," sahut Akashi-kun serius.

"Dan tentang ayahmu?"

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya karena selalu memata-mataiku dari dulu."

"Begitu..."

Akashi-kun mendekatkan wajahnya. Reflek, aku mundur. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

" _C-chikai desu_ [9]," keluhku sambil mendorong bahunya. Wajahku terasa panas lagi. Aku kembali mengingat hari dimana aku mengaku pada Okaasan setahun yang lalu. Waktu itu ia menanyakan keadaanku yang terlihat murung. Bahkan murungnya melebihi saat aku ingin lulus SMP dulu.

"Orang tuaku juga... sudah tahu sejak... setahun yang lalu."

"Kau curhat ke orang tuamu tentangku?"

Aku merengut. "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku suka laki-laki pada Okaasan."

"Begitu... Jadi? Kau menerimaku, kan?"

Kepalaku mendongak sedikit. Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian mengangguk. "Ya."

Tiba-tiba tubuhku ditarik ke depan. Aku yang dalam keadaan kaget langsung hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke pelukannya. Genggaman tangan kami terlepas. Kedua tangan Akashi-kun melingkar di sekeliling tubuhku. Nigou menggonggong senang. U-ugh, kau mendukung kami ya, Nigou?

" _Suki da yo_ [10]."

Ia berbisik tepat di telinga kananku.

Rasanya malu sekali. Aku pun menutupi wajahku yang memanas di pelukannya dengan kedua tanganku. " _Hazukashi_...[11]" lirihku. Akashi-kun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan, akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan secara langsung.

Ditambah, Akashi-kun yang membalas perasaanku.

Tapi... aku tetap tak ingin hanya aku yang bahagia di sini.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melepasku lagi, Kuroko," pintanya sambil berbisik. Tangan Akashi-kun menyentuh kepala belakangku dan mengusapnya. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau itu sampai benar-benar terjadi."

"Aku hanya merasa... aku tak pantas bahagia saat Furihata-kun sedang bersedih."

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Kuroko."

Aku melepas dekapannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Akashi-kun. "Aku tidak sebaik itu. Aku ini sangat egois. Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Furihata-kun kalau aku akan menyerah. Tapi hari ini aku malah mengaku masih menyukaimu, Akashi-kun," sanggahku.

"Pada dasarnya memang manusia tidak ada yang baik sepenuhnya, sih," sahut Akashi-kun.

"Hanya malaikat yang bersikap baik," tambahku.

Akashi-kun memandangi sesuatu yang ada di belakangiku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku pun menengok juga ke belakang lalu berdiri karena kaget. "O-Okaasan!? Otousan!?"

Okaasan tersenyum penuh arti dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik ajak pacarmu itu untuk bicara di dalam saja," ucap Otousan, memberikan saran.

"Aa, O-Otousan, Akashi-kun—"

"—terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi maaf, saya harus kembali ke apartemen karena besok ada jam kuliah pagi, Kuroko-san," tolak Akashi-kun halus, memotong ucapanku barusan. Ia membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali. Kapan-kapan main ke sini lebih lama lagi, ya," balas Otousan seraya tersenyun ramah.

"Tetsu-kun, nanti antar Akashi-kun sampai halte, ya," kata Okaasan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menutup pintu.

Aku menghela napas lega.

"Yaaa, masih terlalu awal untuk bicara dengan orang tuamu sepertinya."

"Iya," sahutku.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, dan aku tidak mau diantar ke halte, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutku lagi. Tangan kirinya menyelinap ke belakang leherku dan menarik kepalaku untuk mendekat.

 _Chuuu._

Bibir kami bertemu dalam hitungan detik.

"Semoga mimpi indah," bisik Akashi-kun.

Gonggongan Nigou menyadarkanku. Kulihat Akashi-kun sudah membuka pagar, bersiap untuk pergi. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Kau membuatku kaget," gerutuku.

"Padahal itu bukan ciuman pertama kita, kan?"

 _Bluuuush!_

"Akashi-kun!" pekikku.

" _Jaa ne_ ," salamnya sambil tersenyum geli.

" _Jaa_. Kabari kalau sudah sampai di apartemen," pintaku.

Akashi-kun yang sudah mulai berjalan hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam Nigou."

" _Wan, wan_!"

 **~ END ~**

[1] Tunggu

[2] Sesuai dugaanku

[3] Memojokkan lawan bicara ke dinding, tembok, dsb

[4] Menyatakan cinta

[5] Maaf, Akashi-kun. Dari dulu aku menyukaimu.

[6] Sekarang juga

[7] Akashi banget, ya?

[8] Semangat (untuk tugasnya lho ya)

[9] Dekat (maksudnya di sini, terlalu dekat)

[10] Aku menyukaimu

[11] Memalukan...

* * *

 **Pojok Author(?)!**

Gak nyangka saya buat chapter sejelas-jelasnya sampai +5k, belum termasuk pojok author ini. ^^

Awalnya saya bingung, gimana cara meng-happy ending-kan mereka tanpa harus Kuroko dibilang PHO dsb. Tapi akhirnya jadi begini. Apa Kurokonya masih bisa dibilang PHO?

Terus saya gak bisa gitu aja mutusin hubungan persahabatan Kuroko dan Furihata. Jadi saya buat mereka gak berhubungan dulu. Err, jangan nethink ya, mereka serius cuma sahabatan, minna.

Sebenarnya saya juga mau buat Omake MidoTaka, tapi gak jadi. Gara-gara kepanjangan-ssu... ^^a

Dari awal buat fanfic Photos sampai fanfic ini, saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf saya pada fans Furihata. Saya gak ada maksud untuk ngebashing atau semacamnya. Dari sekian banyak chara, saya lebih suka sosok Furihata yang jadi teman dekat+teman curhat Kuroko (selain Takao). Berhubung mereka barengan terus selama di Seirin. Sampai kuliah pun mereka sering bareng.

 **Big thanks for readers, reviewers, favers(?), followers, minna mo!**

Maaf, gak bisa bales review satu-satu karena sudah kepanjangan dan saya gak biasa ngebales lewat PM dsb. #bow Tapi review kalian sangat berarti! #bow

Mudah-mudahan kalian puas dengan ending versi saya ini. :)

Bye, bye!

CHAU!


End file.
